


Flying Without Wings

by angel_vixen



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Community: purimgifts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_vixen/pseuds/angel_vixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It works out very well, actually: he entertains her, she keeps him from being chased by matchmakers, and they both get a good dance partner, to boot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying Without Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thistlerose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/gifts).



> A hat-tip to Gelsey, Beta Extraordinaire.

There is something infectious in the way the drum-beat flows into the crowd, making their feet stamp and their hips sway. Alessan enjoys dancing, but tonight it almost feels as if he _needs_ to move, like something in the music calls to him. He smiles self-deprecatingly, tells himself it's only the wine making him feel so, and takes another sip from his cup. He's not given to fancies like that, so perhaps it's just the general good mood of the gather making him a bit dizzy.

And the crowd _is_ in an excellent mood tonight. The Harpers have done well so far, keeping them on their toes with a square dance and several roundabouts, and everyone is flushed and happy, and drinking heartily.

Ruatha is known for its hospitality, he thinks with pardonable pride, and drains his cup before giving it to a passing server.

He'd like another go of it -- the first is always with Oklina, and he's done two obligatory turns with women his mother pressed upon him. But now the Harpers are beginning to drum emphatically, and his feet just cannot stay still anymore. He weaves his way through the crush, towards Moreta and the cup of wine she's just taken, and holds out his hand to her when he draws near.

He imagines she must be an excellent flier, if the way she moves when she dances is any indication. She falls into the rhythm naturally, fingers twining into his as he leads her through a complicated twirl-step. The flashes of a smile on her face as she spins prompt a wider one of his own -- as the song comes to a trilling stop, they step a little closer together, breathing a bit harder and noting that the Harpers are rotating. They start a new set with a medium-paced song to dance to, and with some surprise, Alessan feels his eyebrows go up in invitation. Surely he hasn't forgotten the niceties already: he should offer her another drink, and a seat if she needs to catch her breath.

But she's already getting into position, hands going back into his, and the song begins with a few determined chords from the guitarist. Moreta tips her head back to grin at him, radiating her joy of the motion.

And for half a second, Alessan feels like he is flying.


End file.
